


It's ok to cry

by screamcheese2001



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Richie Tozier, Bubble Bath, Caring, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamcheese2001/pseuds/screamcheese2001
Summary: Richie put on a fake grin, explaining, "What? I'm not cryin', haven't you ever heard of allergy season?" Eddie noticed Richie's hand slightly shaking, only then taking in the rest of his figure. He had obvious tear tracks on his face, his under eyes dark. His hair was sticking up in different places, his curls slightly matted down. His exhaustion was clear, and he looked like he was barely holding on."Richie.." Eddie's voice was gentle as his hand came up to brush Richie's cheek.(Or, Richie is super stressed and overworked, and Eddie notices and takes care of him.)





	It's ok to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Richie just needs love.

It was 5:23 on a Friday. Fridays are supposed to be fun, you're supposed to have fun on Fridays, especially as a junior! Not staying home and having a mental breakdown over a textbook. That's the complete opposite of what you're supposed to do!

Richie Tozier was sat on his mattress, Spanish book in front of him as he tried to make sense of the paragraphs in front of him. He didn't exactly know...what to do. He never studied, it just wasn't something he wanted to do; but when his Spanish teacher announced that this test was going to be 90 percent of their grade, he knew he couldn't fail.

So there he sat.

Richie stared at the pages and trying to absorb some form of information but became frustrated when the words looked as if someone had stirred a giant can of alphabet soup. He was so tired. He had 3 tests, 2 homework assignments and an essay all due on Monday. He hadn't started a single thing.

On top of all of it, he had only gotten around 4 hours of sleep all together this week alone, and he felt like he could pass out if he even closed his eyes for more than 6 seconds.

He couldn't sleep though, he had to study.

His eyes strained, staring harder at the page trying to make sense of something.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to rip apart every textbook he owned until there wasn't any proof they even existed. "Fuck!" He yelled, throwing the book across the room and running a hand through his curls. His head hurt so bad. He felt sick, waves of an unpleasant feeling running through his body causing him to curl in on himself slightly. He turned his head to the phone on his wooden nightstand, his hand quickly moving to grab in from its place. His shaking hand gripped onto it, his fingers almost struggling to click the contact 'eddio spaghettio <3'.

He could just call Eddie, that would calm him down.

He's fine.

He held the phone up to his ear, hearing it ring twice before Eddie picked up.

"Hey rich! What's up?" 

Richie tried to act like he didn't just freak out and throw a $325 textbook across the room in frustration.

Tried.

"H-hey Eds!", his voice slightly cracked, stress evident in his voice. "How's it hangin, spaghetti?"

Eddie spoke up, sounding slightly concerned. "You alright, Richie?"

"As fine as I'll ever be, might even say I'm as good as a man who just got done plowing your mo-"

"Richie!"

"Sorry."

Wait. Eddie knew something was wrong for a fact now. The pair both knew that Eddie wasn't actually annoyed by the mom jokes, it had been an ongoing joke for years now, sometimes Eddie even had to had that he found them funny. The joke was supposed to be annoying, it was supposed to "spark a reaction" out of Eddie. 

"Bub, are you sure you're alright?"

Richie's throat tightened at the nickname, his eyes getting blurry as tears threatened to spill over. "Seriousl-Eds-I'm fine, don't wor-don't worry." Richie's voice cut off slightly at the end due to the lump in his throat. 

"I'm comin' over." Eddie answered, the sound of him gathering up miscellaneous things filled the speakers.

"Ed's.." Richie said, his voice quiet as 2 tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I'll be over in 5!" 

Before Richie could respond, the phone in his ear let out a low beep, signaling that the call ended. Richie wiped the tears off of his face angrily, he felt stupid. He felt like he was just bothering Eddie, being a crybaby. He sat up slightly on his bed, waiting to hear the secret knock they had made up on the door. He was kind of relieved that Eddie was coming over, otherwise he would've been all alone as his mom worked until 4 am, but he still felt awful. He felt like he was dragging his boyfriend out of the house, just to see how weak he was. 

He was 17, for fucks sake! He felt so childish for crying over school, he hated this. He hated himself. 

Richie's thoughts were interrupted when he jumped slightly at the coded knock at the door. 2 loud taps, 4 slightly less loud taps. 

Eddie.

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, his figure slightly swaying. His legs took him over to the door, his body slightly slumping as he walked over. Richie opened the door to see the slightly shorter, worried looking boy standing on his doorstep, duffel-bag in hand.

"Hey R-wait, Richie, have you been crying?

Richie put on a fake grin, explaining, "What? I'm not cryin', haven't you ever heard of allergy season?" Eddie noticed Richie's hand slightly shaking, only then taking in the rest of his figure. He had obvious tear tracks on his face, his under eyes dark. His hair was sticking up in different places, his curls slightly matted down. His exhaustion was clear, and he looked like he was barely holding on. 

"Richie.." Eddie's voice was gentle as his hand came up to brush Richie's cheek.

Richie let out a shaky breath, his eyes already welling up again as he ducked his head. 

"M' sorry," Richie choked out, the sound of his voice breaking Eddie's heart. "Angel don't be sorry..baby, you aren't supposed to hold in your emotions, you aren't a robot Rich."

Richie let out a broken sob, starting to break. Richie felt a tear run down his face and flung off his glasses, the sound of them hitting the floor not even affecting him. Eddie grabbed onto Richie tightly, holding him close to him.

Richie clung to Eddie's shirt, his body wracked with sobs as the emotional buildup broke all at once. He couldn't stop the tears now. Eddie guided Richie to his room, still holding onto him and letting him know how much he loved him.

"Rich, It's alright sweetheart, you're so strong, love you more than anything."

Richie sobbed louder, trying to let Eddie know how much he loved him back, but the tears kept coming back, and the sobs kept him from forming normal sentences.

Eddie finally got to Richie's room, sitting on his bed and pulling Richie into his lap while rubbing circles into his back. Eddie looked around taking in his surroundings. He noticed a textbook on the floor, the front of it bending in a way he knew wasn't right. 

He saw papers scattered around, crumpled up paper balls and Richie's laptop open on the desk; Microsoft word was open but nothing was written. "Chee, look at me please?" Richie looked up, his eyes rimmed red while tears still freely flowed from his beautiful deep brown eyes. Richie looked back down, putting his face in the crook of Eddie's neck and sniffling. 

Eddie tilted Richie's chin up with his pointer finger, pressing his lips softly against Richie's.

"Love you so much Rich, so strong.." Richie sniffled, letting out a soft sob. "Eddie.."

Eddie grabbed Richie's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Richie lightly squeezed Eddie's hand, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Eds..love you so fucking much, you're seriously my hero.." Eddie's heart swelled, his skin becoming warm. Richie continued, "I don't think I would be alive without you." Richie let out a small laugh, even though there wasn't any humor behind it. Eddie's grip on him tightened. 

"Fuck, Richie, love you too, so much Rich..I could say the same for you. For everything."

They both held each other, just wanting to be close to one another.

Eddie spoke up.

"You feelin' a bit better now, sugar?"

Richie smiled into Eddie's shirt, "Yeah, cause of you." Eddie smiled also, the color of pink dusting his cheeks. Suddenly, Richie sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes. "Shit, where are my glasses?" He looked to his left before Eddie chuckled softly. "You kinda threw them across the room."

"Oh no! Shit.." Richie exclaimed while giggling. " I hope they aren't broken, I would really like to see you in 20/20 vision again.." Richie said while grinning stupidly. Eddie's face got even redder, leaning in to kiss the tip of Richie's nose. "I'm sure they're alright, chee. You've got your contacts, anyways." 

Richie just nuzzled into Eddie's neck further, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"Rich, can I run you a bath?"

Richie's head perked up, his cheeks turning slightly crimson. "Yeah, that sounds really nice." he smiled. "Can-could you maybe join me? You don't have to if you don't want t- " "Richie of course I'm gonna join you, wanna make sure you know how loved you are." Eddie kissed him, and Richie's heart felt warm. "M' so tired Eds.." Eddie frowned slightly. "I know chee, I'm sorry sugar.." Eddie let go of his grip on Richie's hand, the counterpart whining softly and making grabby hands at Eddie. He untangled himself from Richie, making his way towards the bathroom. Eddie grinned, exclaiming in an excited tone, "I gotta get your bath ready bub! C'mere real quick though, you should put in your contacts." Eddie bustled off into the bathroom, the sound of water running was clear in Richie's ears 7 seconds after. Richie giggled, stretching his limbs while numerous cracks and pops resonated through the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After helping Richie put in his contacts, (it was an eventful task when it had to be done) Eddie got to working on the bubble bath.  
Richie had gone back to lying on the bed while it was prepared, his eyes slightly drooping.

Eddie put his hand under the running faucet, checking the temperature. The water was a nice temperature, the warmth of it making Eddie sigh. 

Eddie walked over to the cupboard under the sink, opening it so he could find the soap he needed to make the bath extra bubbly.

He quietly snorted, grabbing the Mr. Bubble mixture and closing the cupboard. 

He poured the bubble mixture in, making sure there was extra. It was always something Richie loved, being a bath filled with so many bubbles that you could barely see the water. Once the bath had been filled to the right amount and bubbles were visibly overtaking the water, Eddie smiled wide, "Chee! It's ready!" He yelled out, excitement clear in his voice. Richie hops off his bed, toothy grin as he sheds his clothing on the way to the bath.

By the time he had made his way to the doorway, he was only in his grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips, V-line prominent as he stood. He stood in front of the open door, smiling even wider when he saw how many bubbles were in the tub.

Eddie turned around, smirking as he saw Richie. "Hey, Chee.." Eddie's eyes wandered to the happy trail on Richie's stomach, a slight shock of pleasure going straight to his groin. Eddie walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck and leaning up to press his lips to Richie's. Richie moaned quietly into Eddie's mouth, resting his hands on Eddie's ass and squeezing lightly. "C'mon, in the bath bubba.." He grabs his hand, pulling Richie towards the bath. "I made sure to put in extra bubbles," Eddie chuckled, grabbing a handful of bubbles and holding them up to demonstrate. Richie's heart swelled while he laughed quietly and held Eddie close. "I can see my love, thank you bug." He kisses Eddie's forehead before stepping into the bath. 

Richie sighed loudly, letting out a groan. The warm water felt so good, his muscles relaxing when he was submerged. Eddie pulled off his briefs, smirking at Richie when he was completely bare. Richie grabbed his hand and lowered him in so they were both submerged. Eddie relaxed into Richie, his back against his stomach. Richie leans forward a bit, leaving small kissed on Eddie's neck, smirking against him when Eddie let out a small groan. 

"Love you Ed's.."

Eddie turned himself around, the water sloshing as he did so. Eddie lied on Richie's stomach, looking up at him with eyes full of love and adoration. "Love you too, Rich." They sit in the warm water, just basking in how calm and carefree everything felt at that moment.

Eddie moves up in hopes of getting closer so he could kiss Richie, but the action caused their cocks to move against each other swiftly. Both boys groaned, the friction causing both of their cocks to harden quickly. Eddie softly grinds against Richie again, kissing Richie roughly while they both groaned into each others mouths.

Eddie tangles his hand in Richie's curls and tugs, causing him to whine while his cock twitches against Eddie's. Richie circled his hips, sighing in pleasure when the tip of his cock rubs against the underside of Eddie's. "O-oh, Eddie..." Eddie smirked, rubbing his thumb against Richie's jaw.

"You doin' alright, Richie?"

Richie nodded, his eyes drooping slightly. Eddie leans down and bites at Richie's neck, his teeth lightly scraping at the spot underneath Richie's ear that drove him crazy. "Please.." Richie begged, his head lolling back against the tub when Eddie ran his tongue over the skin he had bitten. "Tell me what you want angel." Eddie spoke in a low tone; a chill runs down Richie's back. 

"Jus' want you, want-want you please." Richie whined, words getting caught in his throat. Eddie kissed his jaw, hand still tangled in his curls. "Aw sweetheart..M' gonna make you feel so good." Richie lets out a soft moan, throwing his arm over his flushed face. Eddie smirks, pressing his entire hand against Richie's length causing pre-cum to spurt out. 

"Oh! Fuck, Eds.." Richie groaned, his stomach clenching. Eddie felt a tap on his side, proceeding to look down and see Richie's hand making grab motions. "Hold my hand, please.." Eddie's heart became even more fond in that moment (if that was even possible). 

Eddie slid his hand into Richie's, bending down and smiling into Richie's neck. "Rich, baby, we gotta get out before we turn into raisins." Eddie inquired, chuckling. Richie let out a breath through his nose and grinned.

"What? No steamy bath sex?" Richie laughed, Eddie's smile becoming wider as he giggled.

Eddie untangled himself from Richie, stepping out of the tub and wrapping the soft white towel on the counter around his dripping waist. Richie whimpered like a small puppy, making grabby hands at Eddie with a small pout on his lips. "We gotta get out baby, the water's gonna be nasty if we stay in it any longer." Richie groaned, getting out of the tub. Eddie was standing there readily with Richie's favorite towel, a soft, bright green material with different colored stars littered all over it. He wrapped the towel around Richie, drying him off while Richie looked at him like he held the key to everything. Eddie smiled brightly, leaning down and gently kissing Richie. 

"Can I brush your hair?" Richie smiled, cheeks bright pink. "Go ahead, Eds! Whoa, that rhymed!" Eddie laughed, letting out a quiet "yay!" before grabbing Richie's hand and leading him into the bedroom. Eddie took the towel off of Richie, leaving him completely bare as he walked over to Richie's desk. 

Richie flopped down on his bed, limbs sprawled out while he relaxed. Eddie searched inside the desk drawer, shuffling around the junk in hopes of finding the bright orange brush. 

"Ah-hah!" Eddie exclaimed while he held up the brush in triumph; Richie chuckles with a fond look in his eye.

Eddie walks over, sitting down on the bed and positioning himself behind Richie. Eddie grinned, pulling Richie up slightly so his back was against Eddie's chest. He softly played with Richie's hair for a second before starting, the brush slightly snagging at Richie's mane. Eddie sat, smiling while he took care of Richie's unruly hair. Sometimes his fingers would replace the brush, only because he longed to feel the soft curls in his hands. "You're so beautiful, Rich." 

Richie's face was bright red, his heart beating a bit faster. 

"Look who's talkin', shortcake." 

Eddie pressed a small kiss to Richie's neck before continuing on his hair. 

While brushing through Richie's hair with fingers, he tugged particularly hard on accident. Richie's breath hitched, leaning further into Eddie. "Sorry, Rich." Eddie said with a soft kiss to his temple. "S' fine Eds.." Eddie smirked, noticing the slight slur in Richie's voice. Eddie looked over Richie's shoulder to see his cock, red at the tip and leaking.

"Oh." Eddie traveled his hands down Richie's chest, circling his thumbs around his nipples until they became hard nubs. "All pent up from the bath earlier, huh?" Richie whined, cock twitching when Eddie playfully laps at the underside of his jaw. Eddie moves his left hand down to connect his fingers with Richie's, resulting in a pleased hum from him.

He squeezes Eddie's hand tight as a low whine escapes his throat.

"Oh man..you're gonna kill me Eddie.." Richie talked breathlessly almost, eyes closing.  
Eddie grins, rubbing a thumb on Richie's knuckle. "Hold on Rich,"

Eddie gets up from his spot behind Richie, lowering down so he's in between his legs.

Eddie starts sucking marks into Richie's inner thigh, smirking against him when he hears a low groan. "So vocal sweetheart, so good for me." Richie's head rolls back, his chest moving up and down rapidly with every quick breath. Richie whines when he feels Eddie's warm breath close to his cock, his thumbs rubbing against his hipbones. "Fuck, you're so wet.." Richie moans, his arousal dripping as he cries out.

"Legs up doll." Eddie speaks softly, small smile on his face. Richie complies, moving his legs back against his chest while the heels of his feet dig into the mattress. "Such a good boy Richie.." 

Richie moans quietly at the praise, his head clouded with the need for more. Eddie uses his hands to help hold Richie's legs up while he leans down and takes the tip of Richie's cock into his mouth, encasing it in a wet, warm heat that had Richie letting out broken moans. "Oh shit! Eddie, Oh..!" Richie babbled on, gulping in gasps of air when Eddie sunk down further starting to bob up and down. He tangles his fingers in Eddie's black locks, pulling tight while he almost sobs in pleasure. Eddie pushes Richie's left leg back a bit further, removing his other hand so only one leg is propped up. Richie moans loudly, letting his leg hang off the bed as he bucks up slightly into Eddie's mouth.

He takes more of Richie into his mouth, throat opening around him while he looks up at Richie. He moans when he sees him, his long, curly hair almost covering his eyes while mouth is open, whines and gasps coming out while he continues his work. His cheeks are flushed bright red along with his neck and chest, and his hand had currently resided from Eddie's hair to the bed sheet, which he had so tight in his grip Eddie thinks it might tear.

Richie groans loudly, whining at the end when Eddie pulls back to his tip and tongues at the slit.

Richie's thighs shake while he grinds into Eddie's mouth, letting out small whimpers. Eddie licks around Richie, hollowing his cheeks while he moves his hand down to press his thumb against Richie's hole.

"Fuck! Eds!" Richie yelped while he pushed back against Eddie's thumb. Eddie pulled off, breathing heavily for a second before speaking, voice hoarse. "Want me to fuck you with my fingers, Rich?" Richie whimpered, cock twitching.  
"Please, yeah Eds, 'wanna be full."

Eddie lets out a low moan, sitting up for a minute and reaching under the bed to grab the lube Richie had stolen from CVS. Eddie got back into position and spread Richie's legs even farther then before, pressing a finger to his entrance.  
Richie lets out a small "Eds..", voice breaking slightly when Eddie finally sunk his finger inside him. Richie groans in relief while he rocks back on Eddie's finger, pre-cum oozing from his cock like a faucet. Eddie leans down and lightly sucks the head of Richie's cock, earning a high whine and a leg twitch.  
Eddie inserts another finger, curling them around while Richie squirmed around in pleasure and let out gasps and yelps whenever he crooked his fingers. "More, please, I wan' more please," Richie gasped when Eddie finally added a third and immediately starts fucking himself back on them. Eddie moves his fingers at a brutally fast pace, Richie letting out hoarse screams when he finally finds his prostate. Eddie groaned when he saw Richie's balls tighten. "You close sweetheart?" Richie throws his arm over his head, breathing quick and loud. "Yeah, mhm.." Eddie smirks, bending down and taking Richie into his mouth, sucking hard as Richie's cock hits the back of his throat. "Oh! Ung, A-Ah! Eddie, shit!-m' gonna cum, m' so close Ed's-gonna cum so hard-Fuck!" Richie rambled, moaning so loud it could be considered screaming. 

Eddie was grateful that they had the house to themselves.

Richie yelps, his stomach tightening. "Oh!-fuck! Yeah, fuck I'm coming-Eddie!" Eddie keeps his head bobbing fast, cheeks still hollowed while his callused fingers repeatedly hit Richie's sweet spot. When Richie cums, he cums hard. Eddie can feel him tighten around his fingers, a large amount of cum spurting into his mouth. He could tell Richie was insanely pent up, from how shaky his thighs were, how loud he was, how much he came. Richie was sobbing as he came, tears streaming down his face in over stimulation while he felt strong waves of pleasure continue to crash over him. Richie let out a shaky breath, his body relaxing into the mattress while his stomach clenched with aftershocks.

Eddie removes his fingers gently and pulls off of Richie's cock, starting to stroke his own quickly. Eddie groans as he looks down at Richie, heart fluttering at the sight of him. He gasps loudly before moaning Richie's name as he cums, coating his hand with his release. 

On slightly shaky legs, Eddie makes his way to the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water, Eddie walks back out to see Richie on the bed, smiling tiredly at him.

"Ed's," Richie calls while reaching out to him, his eyes soft and sleepy.

"Right here, angel." Eddie spoke quietly while he cleaned Richie up with the warm cloth. Richie hummed, relaxing into Eddie's touch, "Mm, feels nice.."

Eddie was so happy. He looked at Richie, his heart feeling heavy. He was so beautiful.

He was his.

He wipes Richie's stomach one more time before throwing the rag in the 'dirty laundry' bin. The bin was thought of by Eddie when he had come over to Richie's house one time around a year ago and his room had piles of dirty clothes on the floor. Richie always called it stupid, but deep down he appreciated it, and it did help.

Eddie goes over to Richie's dresser, pulling out a PlayStation shirt for Richie and one of Richie's plain white shirts for himself. After pulling on the shirt, Eddie walked over to Richie with a grin, settling down on the bed next to him. Richie sits up, giggling sheepishly when Eddie makes a joke about how he almost ripped his bed-sheet. Eddie pulls the baggy shirt over Richie's head, snorting when Richie's smiley face appeared when it pulled through. "Eddie spaghetti!" He spoke excitedly before leaping onto Eddie and hugging him tight, his leg swinging over Eddie's hip so he was in his lap. Eddie giggled, kissing him softly before speaking, "I don't ever wanna lose you." Richie held him tighter, rubbing their noses together. "You're not gonna." Richie grinned. "I'm gonna repay you so good when I'm not tired." Eddie smiled wide, bumping their noses once more.

"You don't have to repay me," he grabs Richie's hand. "Seeing you smile is more than enough."

Richie let go of Eddie and flopped back onto the bed, his cheeks bright red as he pushed his smiling face into the bed. Eddie lies down next to him, rubbing his cheek with him thumb when they were properly situated. Richie smiles, face in the crook of Eddie's neck.

"Rich, your contacts!"

Richie grunts, wrapping his arms around Eddie tighter. "I'll take 'em out in the morning."

"No, Richie you know that people have died because the contact goes back into their eye and into their brain!" Richie laughs, looking at Eddie. "You don't even have contacts, how do you know that?" "I do my research!" 

Richie smiles, listening to Eddie go on about contacts and how much he cares about Richie's eyes, and he feels fuzzy and warm with love.

Maybe everything would be ok after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Richie got his love :)


End file.
